fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Erfundene Robin Hood Saga/Kapitel 1
Kapitel 1: Die Vergangenheit!! Es war der 20.08 in Nottingham. Ich bin 5 und mein Bruder 10. Ich musste mit meinem großen Bruder, Guy of Gisborne, zu einem Fest im Königshaus. Wir sind alleine hin gegangen, weil unsere Eltern Tod sind. Als wir da waren kam uns direkt Sandra Hood (Mutter von Robin, aber nicht in der Serie) entgegen: „Ah da seit ihr ja Guy und Nami. Willkommen!! Kommt ich stelle euch mal zwei anderen vor“. Sie ging in die Richtung des Thrones wo zwei Männer stehen, wir gingen natürlich hinterher, ich zwar was ängstlich aber ich ging. „Hallo Sir“, begrüßten ich und Guy den König und den Prinzen. Sie lächelten uns an. Sandra sagte dann: „ Das ist der König wie ihr vielleicht wisst, König Haruka (nicht aus der Serie) und mein Sohn Robin.“ Ich lächelte Robin fröhlich an. „My Lady“ fing Robin an „Dürfte ich für diesen Tanz bitten?“ Ich nickte und wir Tanzten. „Wie alt sind sie eigentlich Sir?“, fragte ich. „5 und sie?“ antwortete er. „Ich auch“. Als das Fest zu ende war, wollte ich nicht weg ich habe mich so sehr amüsiert mit Robin. „Na los Robin zeig etwas Freundliches“, meinte seine Mutter als wir gehen wollten. Robin kam zu mir, alle dachten er würde mir einen Hand Kuss geben, aber nein er gibt mir einen Wangen Kuss. 2 Jahre gingen vorbei und ich und Guy waren zu einer Beerdigung eingeladen. Die Beerdigung von Haruka und Sandra Hood. Wir standen da, in schwarz gehüllt, ich blickte über die Trauernden aber von Robin keine spur. Ich ging dort hin wo ich ihn Vermuttete und es war richtig. Robin saß in dem Raum wo sie Gestorben waren. „Robin wieso bist du hier? Ist es hier nicht zu deprimierend hier wo deine Eltern gesto….“ ich wurde unterbrochen. „Nein…….. Mam und Dad sind nicht gestorben“ er zeigte mir eine Flasche wo draufstand „Vorsicht Giftig“, „Sie wurden ermordet und ich werde denjenigen finden der es getan hat, ich werde zum Outlaw“. „Nein Robin bitte nicht“ ich fing an zu weinen. „Hey was ist los? Wir werden immer in Kontakt bleiben egal wie“ er lächelte mich an. Dann half ich ihm die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen zu suchen und er ging dann weg. Robin sich: Ich ging an dem Grab meiner Eltern vorbei, legte noch eine Rose drauf und lief in den Wald. Vorbei an Bäumen, Büschen und alles was in einem Wald war ratschte ich mir immer was auf. Am Abend nach 4 Tagen habe ich ein Camp gefunden. Ich sah ein blondes Mädchen und sie kam mit einem größeren Jungen zu mir. Als sie dar waren brach ich zusammen. Als ich auf wachte sah ich besorgte Gesichter in dem Raum wo ich lag. „Er ist wach!!!“ sagte ein Mädchen vorsichtig „Wer bist du den, Kleiner? Wo her kommst du denn?“ „Ich bin...“ sagte ich vorsichtig „Robin, Robin Hood!! Und komme aus Nottingham!!! Meine Eltern wurden vergiftet und ich will diesen jemanden finden und hinrichten der es getan hat. Und ich suche Freunde wo ich bleiben kann.“ „Bleib doch bei uns. Bei den Outlaws! Ach ja und ich bin Allan a Dale“ meinte Allan „ dann sind das noch Much, Kate, William, Tuck und John“. Er zeigte erst auf einen Jungen der 5 Jahre älter war also 12, dann auf ein Mädchen das war ca.2 Jahre älter also 9, dann auf einen etwas dickeren Jungen er war ca. 10 Jahre älter also 17, dann zeigte er auf einen dunkel heutigen, ich glaube er ist so ne art Mönch, er ist ca. auch 10 Jahre älter, dann zeigte er auf einen der einen Holz Stab bei sich trug ich glaube er ist auch 17 und dann ist da noch Allan, er ist ca. 9 Jahre älter also 16. Na gut ich bin der Jüngste in der Gruppe aber was soll´s, wenn sie mir helfen können ist es gut. „Wie es aussieht bist du der jüngste oder? Wie alt bist du?“ meinte Kate. Ich nickte: „ Ich bin 7.Und könnte ich hier bei euch leben?“ „Klaro!!!“ meinten alle gleichzeitig und wir saßen noch bis Spät in die Nacht am Feuer.